


Favourite boys

by sloganeer



Series: selling_out [10]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-26
Updated: 2003-05-26
Packaged: 2017-10-09 09:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sloganeer/pseuds/sloganeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's with them she feels safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favourite boys

Astrid loves late nights at the library almost as much as late nights at a club. She sets up at a table with her books and music and when the odd guy hits on her, it feels exactly like a club. If she ignores the political science books surrounding them.

When she's with Clark, she knows she's safe. Not just from a clumsy advance, but other stuff, too. He's not as subtle as Thomas. Thomas is the one on the sidelines, watching out for, not just Astrid, but Clark, too. Charlie has them all beat. She's still surprised at how much she loves the look in his eyes and his fingers tightly woven through hers.

She doesn't need to be a tomboy to prove she doesn't need her brothers' protection. She got to choose these boys.

Clark offers her a ride after they've packed up their books. It's not far across campus - and she's already walked it once tonight - but that's not what Clark means. Charlie's apartment is on the way to Lex's.

Astrid kisses his cheek when they pull up in front of the crumbling brick building. She tells Clark not to wait, but he does anyway. It's a minute or two - and three times on the buzzer - before Charlie is up and coming down the stairs to meet her.

"Hey, it's my favourite girl."

He kisses her quick on the lips, then waves over her shoulder; at Clark she realises. Charlie throws an arm around her and leads them upstairs.

He's been living here since the semester started. There's a bed, couch, and television; no table - they eat at the counter. When they eat at Charlie's, which isn't often. But there's a bed and that's all Astrid wants tonight.

Charlie makes a show of straightening things up - putting the dishes into the sink instead of leaving them on the counter. Astrid helps him out, folding her clothes as she undresses. The t-shirt she chooses from the closet seems even too big for Charlie, falling to just above her knees. But it's perfect. It smells more like him than detergent and is cool against her skin, even when he wraps his arms around her in bed.


End file.
